Dana St. Clair
"One thing you should probably know about me is that even though I’m a CSG to the end, I’m still the kind of person who doesn’t exactly fit with only one group. I’m what I call a floater. Think about it." Dana St. Clair is an 8th grade student at Whistling Pines Junior High. Dana is a member of the clique the CSGs, which stands for Cool Sagittarius Girls. The clique is formed of members who are all Sagittarius in the western zodiac. At present, there are only three members: Dana and her best friends, Miko Kajiyama and Nakili Abuto. The three formed their friendship first and then decided that since they all have the same star sign, that’s why they get along so well. Miko conceived of a loyalty oath and wearing friendship necklaces to cement the idea of being CSGs. Bratty and brutally honest, Dana intimidates most of her peers and rarely shows a softer side. She enjoys sailing on her stepdad's boat and playing soccer. Dana has shoulder length, straight auburn hair that she often keeps out of her eyes by using braids or barrettes. Her cheeks are heavily freckled (a sensitive issue for her), but her complexion is fair. She has a small nose, and her ears are pierced. In fashion she alternates wearing jeans and t-shirts with blouses and short skirts. In most cases, her outfits could be considered business casual. Dana's birthday is December 9th. Her pets include a golden retriever named Marlo, and a Beta fish that she keeps in her locker. Her middle name is Victoria. She was voiced by Hilary Hulteen. Background Dana is the second daughter of two unnamed parents. Her sister Tanya is older than her by two years. She had a brother named Richie in the Secret Paths in the Forest game but he was never mentioned again in the Whistling Pines series of games nor in the Rockett's World books. Her parents separated and her mom remarried. Her stepfather’s name is George Redman, and Dana really seems to like him. However, she does not like her new stepsister, Rachael. Rachael is younger than Dana by one year, being just a grade behind her in school. It’s mentioned in Rockett’s Adventure Maker that George is a carpenter and Rachael likes woodworking, too. Dana collectively calls her sisters "the Wickeds" and hates spending time with either of them. A man with black hair and glasses that she calls Dad appears in Secret Paths in the Forest but it isn’t confirmed whether this man is her birth father or stepfather. In the Whistling Pines series, Mr. St Clair is so out of touch with his daughter’s life that he sends her a birthday card two months early, but the black-haired man is an affectionate and comforting figure for Dana. Dana was a self-proclaimed tomboy until starting Jr. High. Her stepdad George owns a cabin at Toboggan Falls, which the whole family uses for year-round retreats. Dana takes her friends up there for stargazing, canoeing, and hiking in the summer, and sledding and snowboarding in the winter. George also owns a sailboat which Dana has learned to sail, too. Personality Bored and bratty, Dana is often just waiting for situations to embarrass her classmates. She’s stubborn and unflinchingly honest, and she doesn’t apologize if her bluntness offends someone. Her best trait is loyalty; she values the friendships she has and is defensive if someone new comes into her life. Her friends are more important to her than anything, even if she doesn’t change her argumentative nature for anyone. In her sports career she acknowledges the benefits of teamwork, but she also likes to be the MVP and recognized for her own athletic prowess. If Dana feels like she has the most skill, she’s reluctant to trust other teammates with making contributions in the game. Interests & Skills Dana is an amazing soccer player. When she played on the Cyclones team, they won 18 out of 20 games going all the way to the finals. As a member of the American Youth Soccer Organization she played on the team the Fireflies with other members of Whistling Pines Jr. High. In the game’s featured season, Dana was the highest scoring soccer player in the county, consequently landing a spot on the River County all-star team, the Starfires (in The Starfire Soccer Challenge). She considers herself great at playing every field position. She enjoys sailing on her stepdad's sailboat and snowboarding at her stepdad’s mountain cabin. Her friend Ginger is teaching her how to make jewelry. She is also learning American Sign Language. Relationships As a CSG, Dana hangs out with friends Miko and Nakili the most. The three often spend weekends sleeping over at each others’ houses and regularly meet to discuss their clique, taking minutes in a private report book. Dana’s best friend is Ginger Baskin of the Explorers. They have a closer relationship and prefer each other’s company over anyone in their separate cliques. Their amity suffers on the soccer field, however; Dana knows she is a star athlete and her ego alienates her teammates, which include Ginger, who tries to get Dana to play more considerately. The two always reconcile and support one another through hard times. Dana wishes Ginger could be a CSG, but the zodiac rule is a requirement; however, she likes the idea of sharing birthdays with Ginger (since they are in different seasons) after she hears Rockett does the same thing with her own BFF. Dana meets Rockett on Rockett's first day of 8th grade at Whistling Pines. Dana immediately does not like her, perhaps because the two girls' outfits look almost identical, although the real dislike is probably because of Rockett's increasing popularity. She often gets jealous of Rockett, afraid that her best friends, Nakili and Miko will like Rockett better. She often just waits for situations to embarrass Rockett. She teases the new girl about having a crush on classmate Ruben, much to Rockett's irritation. Despite her mischievous exterior, deep down, Dana really does like Rockett and thinks her to be one of the coolest new people in school (as mentioned in Rockett's Tricky Decision). Dana has no male friendships, crushes, or close teacher relationships. Academics Dana has Mr. Baldus as her homeroom teacher. Her fall report card shows her as a B/C average student with gym being her best subject and computer lab being her worst. In What Kind of Friend Are You? the CSGs try running for class office. Dana helps with the campaign but she cannot run for any position because she has had too many detentions. Plots Secret Paths in the Forest Dana is disappointed that her soccer team lost the state championship. Her team, the Cyclones, won 18 out of 20 games that season. She feels they worked hard to deserve the championship and let everybody down when they lost. On the secret path, it's revealed that the Cyclones lost because all the players were not working together during the game. Blaming one another for mistakes and a good player getting injured are contributing factors to the discord among the team. After the player completes her secret path of orchards and fields leading towards a mountain, Dana will admit that her team would’ve played better if they had stuck together and cooperated instead of fighting when the pressure was on. The secret stones in her necklace are Cooperation, Effort, Success, the story stone showing a cornstalk going from wilted to ripened, and two unknown stones - the first showing little shapes coming together and making a beautiful pattern, and the second one showing two girls arguing. Her story is “A Tale of Unity.” Dana is also seen as part of Minh’s path in this game. When Minh eats a thermos of pho at the mall on the weekend, the next day at school Dana acts disgusted and asks, “How come you put leaves in your food? Are you some kind of panda bear?” Questions like this are why Minh feels embarrassed about being Vietnamese in America. Secret Paths to the Sea Dana is not a playable character in this game, but appears on Nakili’s path. Nakili is mad that Miko is spending more time with Dana instead of with her. Miko has planned on sleeping over at Dana’s for the weekend; but since Nakili feels left out, Dana extends the invitation to Nakili, too. Nakili’s hurt feelings keep her from accepting the invite. It’s mentioned that in the past, Dana and Nakili excluded Miko when they went to see a movie together. Images Dana Adventure Maker 01.png Dana Adventure Maker 02.png Dana Adventure Maker 03.png Dana Adventure Maker 04.png Dana Adventure Maker 05.png Dana Yearbook.png Dana Starfire 01.png Dana Starfire 02.png Category:Rockett Series Characters Category:Secret Paths Characters Category:Starfire Soccer Characters Category:Characters Category:Whistling Pines Students